Sonic Tales: The Hunt
by NightSlayer344
Summary: Sonic received a letter saying he won a free vacation to a place called Muna Island. Sonic heads off there alone but not knowing it's a trap by Eggman who put a bounty on Sonic. Now four mysterious character are after his head for the grand prize. Can Sonic fight off these bounties and defeat Eggman's contest and escape the island. The second entry of Sonic Tales.
1. Chapter 1

We meet our favorite sixteen year old blue hedgehog again, today he's checking his mail as he usually does at this time of the day, especially since he order something special on Amazon. "Hopefully the thing I order from Amazon comes today, its been a week! I better not get any junk mail from the President again." Sonic said grumpily looking at his mail remember all the invitations from the President to his party. One letter in particular looked different from the others as the color of the letter was red. Sonic quickly open the letter to read it. "I won?!" Sonic said as he twitch his head in confusion after finishing the letter.

Moments later

"So you just won a contest without any knowledge of being in it?" Tails said walking back and forth in front of Sonic, who was sitting on his sofa. "Yeah, well the letter said I won a cruise ship to a tropical island with all expenses paid for two weeks." Sonic cheerfully said, watching Tails walking back and forward.

"I don't know Sonic, something about this seems to be oddly suspicious." Tails looking at the letter. "But it did does look legit though." Tails looking at the letter very carefully. "I need a vacation anyways." Sonic getting up from his sofa.

"I been fighting Eggman non-stop for the last four weeks" Sonic said stretching his arms and legs. "So a vacation sounds fine to me right now." Sonic putting his elbow on Tails' right shoulder.

"I better pack up, the letter says that the trip starts tomorrow. Do you think you and Knuckles can handle Egghead, while I'm gone?" Sonic asking Tails. "Sure thing Sonic, still I'm getting a wrong vibe about all this." Tails remarked. "Oh come on, what's the worst that can happen?" Sonic said, not worried at all as he headed to his room to pack up for tomorrow.

Meanwhile at Eggman's base

"YES! Everything is going according to plan." said an egg shaped man, watching the monitor showing Sonic receiving the letter in his mail. "Soon Sonic you'll be nothing, but an old folk tale when this master plan works." Eggman said walking away from the monitor. "Once your done with, I'll be able get the Chaos Emerald and take my rightful place as the ruler of earth." Eggman standing tall on a chair as if he already won.

"And how are you going to do that?" said a voice behind Eggman, which scared him, causing him to fall out the chair. "Don't ever do that again Orbot!" Eggman shouted at Orbot as he was getting up from the floor. Orbot trying to hold his laughter as he continued to talk.

"Sorry, but what is this master plan that you have now." Orbot said who stopped giggling on Eggman's fall. "I manage to find a deserted island in the middle of the pacific ocean and disguised as a vacation getaway a few months ago." Eggman said.

"I called the island: Muna island. I tricked Sonic into going thinking he won a contest, but what he doesn't know is that I put a bounty on him for who can ever get rid of him and I made a reactor on Muna Island to make the volcano erupt to cover the whole island with lava to get rid of Sonic if the plan fails." Eggman finished talking as Cubot came in. "Sir! Sir! You have some visitors for you!" Cubot said, jumping in. "Ahh that must be them, let them in." Eggman said excited to see who it was to help succeed his plans.

The security door, where it once used to be the front door to the base, but got change as some random pizza guy manage to open it the last time. The security door open to reveal three shadowy figures being hid behind some dark shadow over them.

The figure in the middle was the first one to step out of the shadow revealing to be a purple and white weasel, who was wearing a big brown stetson hat, brown boots with white gaiters, and brown gloves with metal plates on them, shocking Eggman at the sight of him. "Hey Eggman, long time no see." reply the weasel.

"Nack, its has been a long time." Eggman said walking up to Nack. "I like to be called by my other name: Fang the Sniper." Fang said coldly as he pulled out his popgun as Eggman laughed at the popgun when he saw it.

"Looks can be deceiving Eggman as this popgun is stronger than it looks. I never miss a target." Fang said aiming and shot a fly on the wall, making a huge hole, shocking Eggman by its power.

"I see, who are those guys behind you?" Eggman asked looking behind Fang. "Allow me to introduce to you my crew that will get rid of Sonic. Come out you guys." Fang said behind him.

The figure on the left side of the doorway step out of the shadow to reveal a green duck with a red neckerchief and some identical shoes that look like Sonic's. "They call me, Bean the Dynamite." said Bean jumping up and down in excitement. "Why do they call you that?" Eggman asked.

"This is why." Bean answered as he quickly got a bomb from Hammer space almost hitting Eggman, but hit Cubot instead. "I'm a bomb expert, the very best if I do say so myself, as I can make deadly bombs in a few seconds. I like Bombs!" Bean smirking at his statement. "Also sorry about that little yellow robot." Bean said to a black dust cover Cubot. "None taken." Cubot said accepting his apology.

"Impressive." Eggman said rubbing his chin. Finally the third figure step out the shadow revealing to be a reddish-tan Polar bear with brown and orange shoes, a red toque, brown and yellow gloves, and a green scarf on around his neck. "Bark the Polarbear is the name and great strength is my game." Bark said slamming his fist together. "Oh really, I don't believe you." Eggman said crossing his arms.

"You got a jar of pickles?" Bark asked the mad doctor. "Yeah." as Eggman pull out a jar of pickles out of nowhere and gave it to Bark. Bark open the jar of pickles with breeze, which really impress the mad scientist. "Ooooo…that is great strength, I been trying to get these opened all week." Eggman said as he got the jar of pickles from Bark.

"So now that the introduction is over let's start to go over the plan to get rid of this annoying hedgehog." Eggman said, leading the three to discuss the plans. Before they can move, they were all stopped as they a heard a female voice behind them.

"Hold it right there!" shouted the feminine voice. They stopped to see a female cat with yellow fur, black hair, red dress with red high heels with white laces and wings behind her red dress as well as red and black gloves and a red headband to top it all off. "My name is Honey, Honey the Cat." Honey stated.

"I'm here for the bounty of the hedgehog." Honey said as she pulled out a bounty poster of Sonic on it. "Excellent, the more the merrier to get rid of that hedgehog. What can you do by the way?" Eggman asked. "I'm the best at martial art from where I can from. I can take down anyone that I see, no matter how big or small." Honey said closing her eyes as she put her hands on her hips.

"Oh yeah, prove it Arrggg!" Bark shouted as he charged at Honey. Without looking, Honey countered Bark's attack by flipping him over on the floor without trying. "Is that enough proof snow boy." Honey teased looking at down at Bark.

"Yeah...that would prove it." Bark said as he saw flickies flying around his head. "Before we start the hunt, I want to see the reward as you promised in the poster." Honey stated as Fang and Bean nodded in agreement with her.

"Very well then." Eggman said as he push a button revealing door that had a room filled with money and jewelry. Everyone gazed as they were amazed at the amount of money and jewelry Eggman had.

"Like I said, whoever can get rid of Sonic, gets the reward." Eggman stated as he locked the room full money and jewelry. "Now that I got you all more motivated. Shall we discuss the plans for tomorrow?" Eggman said to all three of them. Everyone nodded in agreement as they began to walk away. "Hey wait!" Bark said getting up from the floor. "Wait for me!" Bark started running to catch up to them

The Next day

We see Sonic and Tails, at the piers near Emerald Coast as Sonic was getting ready for his trip today. "You sure you don't want come along with Tails?" Sonic asking Tails. "Thanks Sonic, but I'm busy working on a secret project right now and I think I'm having a breakthrough with it." Tails stated. "And what might this secret project be?" Sonic teasing Tails. "Haha If tell ya, then it wouldn't be secret now will it." Tails answering back.

"Ah well it was worth the try." Sonic said not caring at the moment about the project. The Captain of the cruise ship who was a silver bearded man blew his whistle and began to shout as Sonic and Tails were right beside the cruise ship.

"One minute left before we head to Muna Island. All aboard!" the Captain shouted. "Well Tails I better get on the ship, remember to take care my house okay." Sonic said as he picked up his luggage. "No problem Sonic, just leave everything to me." Tails said giving Sonic a thumbs up.

"Alright Tails, now remember to…." Sonic was cut off as he heard a female voice coming from the far distance. "Sonic, hold just a minute I'm coming with you on the cruise ship!" shouted the the female voice which filled Sonic's eyes with dread.

"We can have a romantic Titanic moment like Jack and Rose on the ship!" Amy shouted running in the far distance carry two large luggages with her. "Ah crud, its Amy." Sonic said as he face palm. "Now I really need to get a move on." Sonic quickly said to Tails as he began to run up the stairs to the boat.

As he got up the boat, Sonic quickly ran with great speed to the Captain, grabbing him by the collar. "GO now man, start the ship quick before its too late!" Sonic said with scared face of a thought of him being force by Amy doing anything romantic the ship alone. "Okay then, but next time say please. Jeez, kids these day I'd say." the Captain said as he made the ship start sailing.

As the ship was sailing away into the ocean, Sonic went to the side of the cruise boat to wave goodbye to Tails, who was at the edge of the pier. "See ya Tails, I'll see you in two weeks from now." Sonic shouted as he continued to wave goodbye to Tails. "Have fun Sonic and be careful!" Tails waving goodbye. Amy then approaches next to Tails on as she had an angry expression.

"Sonic, you know its has been one of my dreams to go a cruise ship with you!" Amy shouted angrily at Sonic. "I never even knew it to begin with and you can dream about other things that don't involve me!" Sonic shouted with his trademark grin.

Hearing this caused Amy to march back home in anger, while Tails put his hand on his mouth holding his laughter, seeing his hedgehog friend sailing off to the sea.

On the boat

As Sonic looked around the cruise ship, he notice that he was the only one on the ship, which questioned him. Sonic then went to find the Captain of the ship to ask him a few questions. Sonic found the Captain, who was steering the ship.

"Excuse me umm…" Sonic said as he was trying to find out the Captain's name. "Crunch, Crunch is the name." The Captain answered Sonic. Sonic baffled by the response, trying hard to hold his laughter. "So you're a captain and your name is Crunch sooo…" Sonic's face turn red as he tried hold his laughter harder.

"Yes, I know I get that response from everyone, just let it out already." Crunch said, looking forward on the sea as he was steering the ship. Sonic then burst out laughing for about a good five minutes, while Crunch kept a straight face through out all of it.

"Sorry about that, its just that I never met a real captain with a name like that." Sonic said wiping a tear off his eye from his laughter. "I'm here to ask you, why I'm the only person here on the boat?" Sonic said in his normal tone.

"It's because the trip isn't very long, from what I heard is that it takes only a few hours to get to Muna island. Also I was told to pick up a blue hedgehog named Sonic only, which I guess is you." Crunch answered still steering the boat.

"Oh okay, I see." Sonic in relief. "Just sit back and relax, we'll reach our destination in a couple hours." Crunch said looking at Sonic with his straight face. "Thanks, I'll will." Sonic said cheerfully as he walked away.

Sonic then found a room to put his luggage in and afterward Sonic went to the front of the ship to see the open wide ocean in front of him with the wind blowing on his face smoothly and some seagulls flying above him in the clear blue sky.

Normally Sonic hates being on boats or anything that involve deep water, but ever since the adventure with him and Tails going to Blaze's dimension, which involved him riding multiple water vehicles and fighting off pirates, made him more comfortable being in the sea. Sonic still can't swim, but its a step up from before.

"Man, that was an awesome adventure." Sonic said looking up to the blue sky smiling, remember his adventure at Blaze's dimension. Sonic then walked off as he found a beach chair with an umbrella blocking the sun's light. "I might as well take a nap for the trip, it won't take long anyway." Sonic said getting out some shades and putting them on before sleeping.

Few hours later

Sonic, quickly woke up as Crunch rang the bell out loud causing Sonic to fall from the beach chair and his shades to fall off. "Why did you do that for?" Sonic said rubbing his left eye and rubbing his head with his other hand from the pain. "We're here Sonic, take a look for yourself." Crunch said pointing forward in front of Sonic. Sonic turn his head as he saw Muna Island coming close in front of him.

"Alright! I'm here." Sonic throwing his fist in the air in celebration. As the boat reached the docks and lowered the anchor, Sonic quickly went to his room to get his luggage and headed to the stairs to exit the boat. As he laid foot on the dock, Sonic then shouted at Crunch, who was still on the boat.

"It was nice meeting you Crunch or should I say Captain Cru…" Sonic was cut off as Crunch blew on his whistle and took off into the sea quickly, leaving Sonic on the island. "Jeez, old people these days. They can't take a joke." Sonic picking up his luggage and began walking.

"Now, which way is it to the resort?" Sonic questioned as he saw something on other side of the dock. What Sonic saw was a sign pointing the direction of where the resort is. "Huh, how convenient." Sonic said, looking at sign. "Looks like I'll be heading that way." Sonic smiling, pointing at the direction as he began to make his way.

Back at Eggman's base

"Sir, Sonic has finally arrived on the island." said Orbot who was next to Eggman watching the monitor. Hearing this put an evil smirk on Eggman's face. "Yes, I can see that Orbot." Eggman said getting from up his chair. "Now then,..." Eggman said pushing a big red button. "Let the hunt…. BEGIN!" Eggman shouted as he began to laugh menacingly

End of chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

_Last time we saw our favorite blue hero, Sonic has receive a letter saying that he won a contest for a trip to a vacation getaway, all alone to himself. What Sonic doesn't know that it was a trap by Eggman that he made up the contest to get Sonic to the island, as Eggman put a bounty on Sonic's head. Now four individuals are going against the hedgehog and claim the grand prize. Sonic just arrived on Muna Island not knowing what Eggman has in store for him._

With Sonic

Sonic continuing walking down the path to the resort for the past five minutes, began to whistle the Paper Mario 64 theme as he was looking at everything around him seems to blossom with beauty. "Man, If I was in a cartoon right now, there would probably be some tropical music playing in the background right now." Sonic said as he stopped whistling, looking at the colorful flowers and windy trees around him.

Some of the flowers he saw were some of the most beautiful ones he had ever saw, as there was red, blue, yellow, pink, lavender, and magenta. Sonic quickly picked a few to smell. As he was done smelling them, he couldn't help, but put down the lavender flower, as it was the best smelling one to him. "The others flower smell great, but something about the lavender one makes me happy." Sonic continuing sniffing the lavender flower.

"I guess I just really love the smell of lavender without knowing it, even though I'm not a flower kind of person" Sonic cheerful said as he put the lavender flower gently on the ground, continuing his walk. Sonic stopped as he saw a building in the distance. "That must be the resort." Sonic said, beginning to run with his luggage in hand.

When Sonic reached the resort he saw a pool filled with kids and adults having fun. Another thing that was there was some bar snacks with people in them eating and having a good time.

As Sonic was walking through to get the building of the resort. He couldn't help but notice that no one seem shocked as he, a famous blue hedgehog himself was there. Usually when he goes to a store or restaurant, people always go up to him for a photo with him or a autograph, other than that everything seems normal.

"I guess they just want to give me some space alone today." Sonic said looking at the people who were still doing their activities. Sonic open the door to building to find a blonde woman in uniform at the counter. "Hi, my name is Becky and welcome to Muna Island." said the blonde woman welcoming Sonic behind the counter."How can I help you?" asked Becky. "Well you see I won a contest and…" Sonic was immediately cut off by Becky.

"Oh say no more, I know all about the contest, here is your room key and as well all the expenses paid. Feel free to get anything you want from menu of foods and services." Becky said as she handed Sonic the key to his room. "Ummm...thanks." Sonic said as he was scratching his head. "Do you need help with your luggage?" Becky asked. "No thanks, I got this." Sonic said heading to the elevator.

After taking the elevator up to the level where his room was at. He walked down the hallway, he found his room with same number on his key. "Alright here it is: Room C-17." Sonic said opening the door with the key.

"Well the room itself looks pretty good, but could use some work." Sonic stated as he looked around all over the room. "Well I better unpack my stuff." Sonic said laying his luggage on the bed. Just before he could do so, Sonic saw a letter slip through under his door. Sonic quickly went to open the door to see if he can catch the being who slip the letter.

"Hey, who did that!?" Sonic shouted as he looked around his door, only to find nothing but a silence hallway. Sonic then closed the door and picked up the letter. "The real fun of the contest starts behind this resort." Sonic read the letter out loud. "I better check this out." Sonic said beginning to head his way behind the resort.

Behind the resort

Sonic finally reached the spot behind the resort, he was greeted by a laughing voice which made him grind his teeth ."Ho ho ho, well look who showed up." Sonic looked up to see a flying monitor above with Eggman on the screen. "Eggman!? What are you doing here?!" Sonic said with an upset tone. "I'm here to make sure you compete in this little contest I made." Eggman said in his monitor.

"So you were the one who made the letter!" Sonic shouted at the monitor. "Indeed I was Sonic, I did it for the contest that you're gonna compete in." Eggman stated "And that is?" Sonic said getting ready for action. "Its simple really, what you need to do is to reach to the top of the volcano at the other side of Muna Island. Where I'll be there to face you." Eggman stated.

"Is that really all it Eggman? This has to be one the worst ideas you ever made, let alone the easiest one." Sonic teasing Eggman. "Ah, but there's a catch Sonic. You have to reach me before the sun finishes setting or else I"ll active the volcano to erupt and you'll have no where to run. Since I know you can't swim, don't even bother with the ocean." Eggman said coldly. "There's people on this island Eggman, you can't do this to them." Sonic said.

Eggman laughing at what Sonic just said. "You don't need to worry about them Sonic, as the people you just saw earlier were just fake holograms that I made, except Becky who is a robot, so don't worry. You just worry about getting out of this island alive". Eggman taunted.

Hearing Eggman say that the people were just holograms explains a lot to Sonic, since the people here didn't even bother to notice him. "Also don't bother calling any of your pesky friends for help as I block all communication on this island for letting you do so." Eggman said as the monitor began to fly off.

"Oh and another thing, to make things worse as it is, I put a bounty on your head Sonic, so you better watch it or you're going to be in a permanent vacation forever. The clock is ticking Sonic, you better get a move on." Eggman said laughing as the monitor.

"Your on Eggman. Your little contest is no sweat to me, as for the bounty hunters, I'll be looking forward to meeting them and as well beating them." Sonic shouted at the top of his long to the monitor. Sonic then looked at the sun at sky.

"Looks like have five hours till the Eggman sets off the volcano, theres no time to waste." Sonic said as he began his way to Eggman. "Just great!" Sonic sarcastically. "And just when I thought I was going to have a nice relaxing vacation, Eggman shows up and ruins it." Sonic running to his latest adventure. "Although, he does try to find a new a way to get his butt kicked by me." Sonic grinning at the thought.

Five hours till the volcano erupts

"Darn this island is huge, I think I'm lost." Sonic said as he was running through the forest part of the Muna Island. "It feels like I'm going in circles, I seen that same tree with the same mark on it nine times now." Sonic stopped running to look at the tall tree. Just then an explosion happen next to him, making him jump in surprise. "No way a smoke bomb." Sonic said trying to blow away the smoke with his hands.

"Show yourself!" Sonic shouted as the smoke cleared off. "Over here dummy." shouted the voice behind Sonic. Turned around and looked up on the tree to see a green duck with a red handkerchief spinning a bomb like basketball, standing on a tree trunk. "Who are you?" Sonic pointed at the green duck. "I'm Bean the Dynamite and I'm here to get the reward." Bean said as he quickly threw another bomb at Sonic which he dodges it.

"So, you're part of Eggman's bounty. Well then, bring it on Daffy Duck!" Sonic said as he quickly ran to Bean. Bean using the trees to his advantage jumped off the tree trunk and landing on another tree trunk, making Sonic misses his attack.

"Tell you what, you looked lost running through this forest. How about if you beat me I'll point you the direction to the exit the forest. Just to make things spice up this battle. What do you say?" Bean said as he pulled out two bombs from Hammerspace.

"I'm liking the idea." Sonic said, with his trademark grin. Bean threw his two bombs at Sonic, then left immediately jumping from tree to tree. Sonic dodging the bombs, as he went on wild goose chase for the duck.

As the battle was progressing, Sonic realize the way he was facing Bean wasn't making progress as he doesn't have enough time to make a hit as he had to dodge the bombs Bean was rapidly throwing as he was moving through the forest by the trees. Sonic did take notice of something though, Bean was throwing his bombs in a pattern. Bean would throw four regular bombs and a sticky bomb all in the same time.

Sonic then thought of way to use that to his advantage. "I hope this works." Sonic said in his head as he was getting ready for his plan to hopefully work. Bean then threw five of his bombs like he before in a trail up the air , Sonic quickly jumped up and did a homing attack on first four bombs making him almost close to Bean. Sonic quickly grabbed the last bomb and threw it at Bean, much to Bean's surprise.

"Duck Season FIRE!" Sonic shouted as the bomb hit Bean, knocking him down the tree to the ground. As Bean was trying to get up from the ground, he realize that he was pinned down by his own sticky bomb that Sonic threw at him.

"No way how did you do it. How did you beat me?" Bean said struggling to get up. "Easy, it took me a while, but I figured out the pattern you threw your bombs, which is how I beat you." Sonic said walking up to Bean.

"Now then, would you kindly tell me the exit direction for this forest?" Sonic said as he was dusting the dirt on his gloves. Bean, much to his defeat, pointed in the direction to leave the forest. "Just so you know, there are others that much more better than me." Bean said trying to make Sonic scared.

"Oh yeah I know and I'm looking forward to it." Sonic gave Bean his trademark grin as he blasted away in the direction of the exit. "I can't tell if that hedgehog is brave or stupid." Bean said stilling trying to get out of his sticky bomb's goo.

Four hours till the volcano erupts

Sonic, continuing his adventure to face Eggman, Sonic soon found himself on a field surrounded with natural stone pillars around it. "Woah, these stone pillars look like something that will give Knuckles hard time to break." Sonic tapping on one the stone pillars with his fist. Sonic turned around only to see a fist almost hitting him near his left cheek.

Sonic found himself face to face with a huge polar bear, with a deadly glare at him. The polar bear then quickly threw its other fist at Sonic. Thanks to Sonic's quick reaction, he ducked and slided between the the legs of the polar bear, keeping a good distance away from each other.

"Hold it there icebreaker. If you're lost, the North pole is just up North." Sonic mocked the polar bear pointing North. "Canned it you blue rat, I'm Bark the Polar Bear, now let's fight." Bark charged at Sonic. "How many times do I have to say it to everyone that I'm not a rat…" Sonic then jumped over Bark kicking his right feet hitting Bark's left cheek, making Bark fall to the ground.

"I'm a hedgehog!" Sonic said proudly pointing to himself. Bark quickly getting charging at Sonic once again. Sonic lept over Bark again. Bark quickly grabbed one of Sonic's leg holding him upside down.

"That trick won't work twice hedgehog!" Bark said picking up the upside down hedgehog to his face. "Let me go, you Coca Cola bear wannabe." Sonic said to Bark's face trying to break free. "As you wish." Barked said with a evil grin as he threw Sonic hard to one of the Stone pillars leaving a big body mark on the stone pillar from the throw.

"Okay, I'll be feeling that in the morning." Sonic slowly getting up from the ground as he cracked his back to ease the pain. "Alrighty then, you want to do this the hard way. We'll do this the hard way!." Sonic said starting his fighting pose.

Bark started to charge up to Sonic and began to throw many punches at Sonic as he quickly kept dodging them waiting for a opening to strike back. Soon enough Sonic found an opening, with the opportunity available to him, Sonic threw his hardest punch straight to Bark's guts.

"How do you like that you…" Sonic stopped talking as he looked at up with shock when he saw the polar bear's face unfazed by his punch. "big palooka." Sonic finishing the sentence in a worried tone.

"Heh heh." the polar bear laugh as he grabbed Sonic by his waist with one of his hand, slamming him forward to another stone pillar. Sonic trying to break free from being held up from Bark by his vice grip, then head butted Bark's face causing the reddish-tan polar bear to let go of him. While was Bark holding his face from the pain, Sonic took the chance to keep his distance from the polar bear.

"I can't face him head on like this, if I do he'll just slam me to the stone pillars." Sonic thought to himself watching the polar bear continuing to rub his face from Sonic's head butt. "These pillars will be the end of me if he keeps slamming me into them." Sonic then thought of idea.

"I hope this guy is much of a hothead like Knuckles." Sonic thought to himself. "Yo frosty, over here!" Sonic waving getting the polar bear's attention. "Hey why did the polar bear cross the road?!" Sonic shouting standing in front of a stone pillar. "Why?" Bark said getting ready to charge at Sonic. "To get some 'bearrys', hahaha get it?" Sonic finishing joking as he laugh.

Bark's face turned red in anger and embarrassment as he charge straight up to Sonic. Sonic holding his position was getting for his plan to work. "Here he comes, hope this works." Sonic said looking at the charging polar bear. "That joke isn't funny!" Bark said getting ready to bodyslam slam Sonic the pillar.

"Tauro!" Sonic said quickly moving out the way as Bark crash through the stone pillar, leaving in him in pile of crumpled of rocks on him. "Just as I thought, he is a hothead like Knuckles." Sonic thought.

As Sonic was about to celebrate, his victory was cut short as Bark stood up from the crumpled rocks. "You blue rat, you'll pay for that!" Bark shouted as he was rubbing his forehead from the impact he took. "You want some more eh? Catch me if you can!" Sonic said teased as he ran to the next stone pillar. "Hey, come back here!" Bark running toward Sonic.

For the next seven minutes Sonic used Bark's anger to his advantage by making dumb polar bear pokes making Bark tired as he kept smashing through the stone pillars to make Sonic stopped with the jokes.

"Just*breathing*stop with the *breathing* jokes already." Bark breathing heavily as he was running out of air from his body and the pain by the stone pillars he smashed through. "Why? Are they just too UNBEARABLE to handle." Sonic mocking making Bark even more angry, but too tired move.

"Alright, he's too too tired up. This is my chance to finish this off." Sonic thought to himself. Sonic began to run towards Bark who was putting his fist up trying to punch Sonic, but Sonic ducked down to dodge.

"Maybe you should CHILL OUT!" Sonic gave a strong uppercut to the tired polar bear's chin, knocking him out cold on the floor. "There, that oughta put you in your place." Sonic said to out cold polar bear.

Sonic then saw something shining glimpsing in the corner of his eye. What he saw was a one of the smash stone pillars he made Bark smash through, it had diamonds in it. "Woah! What luck." Sonic walking up to the broken pillar.

"I'll bring some for Tails as a little souvenir from this adventure." Sonic picking up some of the diamonds putting it in his hammerspace as he looked at the sun. "I better get a move on, or I'll be cover up by lava." Sonic boosted his way out of the field stone pillars.

End of part 2


	3. Chapter 3

_Last time we meet the blue blur, he discover that the contest he won was made by than other by his old arch enemy Dr. Eggman who plans to get rid by covering up the island of Muna Island with lava before the sunset making Sonic burn alive with the lava or making him drown in the ocean knowing the hedgehog can't swim buts thats not all, Eggman put a bounty on Sonic's head, making sure his plans to get rid of Sonic succeeds more. Sonic has now delt with two of the bounty hunters and must reached to the top of the volcano on the side of Muna Island to face Eggman and find a way out of the island. Can Sonic Make it to the top before its too late? Or will Eggman's bounty hunters get the better of him?_

With Eggman

"Curse that blasted hedgehog!" Eggman slamming his keyboard in anger watching the fast running hedgehog on his computer screen. "Sir are you sure that its safe to make a base here below the volcano." Orbot said looking around the area.

"Of course its safe, beside I made the machine reactor here, so I can activate with the press of this button for the volcano to erupt when Sonic loses." Eggman said. "How do you know that Sonic will lose?" Orbot said as he was not buying Eggman's plan.

"Sonic may have defeated those two morons, but I know Fang and Honey will do their jobs better." Eggman stood as he began walk away. "If those two fail, then I'll take matters into my own hands." Eggman said walking into a another room.

Three Hours till the volcano erupts

Sonic as standing on the edge of a cliff trying to see off the distance, only to see the volcano in sight. "Oh yeah, it won't be long until I beat Baldy McNosehair once more." Sonic jumping off the cliff to the ground only to enter a field of tall sunflowers. "This place looks like the sunflower field in the first Shrek movie." Sonic said walking through the field of sunflower.

As the thought of Shrek came to mind, he couldn't help but to whistle the song 'All Star' as he making his way through the field. Sonic kept whistling for a while, until he heard some rumbling noises behind him

"Come on out don't be shy, I won't hurt ya." Sonic said teasing. "That is, if your gonna hurt me." Sonic said cracking his knuckles. Sonic tried to figure out which way the noise was at, as the rumbling noise kept on moving around him, giving him a hard time to follow it. Sonic then looked up as the figure jump out of the field. Sonic couldn't see who it was as the figure was in front of the sun.

As the figure was getting closer Sonic notice that it was doing a dive kick, much to Sonic's surprise it turned out to be a yellow female cat. Sonic jumped out of the way as the female cat landed on the ground on her feet perfectly.

"I guess what they say is true, cats do always land on their feet." Sonic remarked. "Greetings hedgehog, my name is Honey and I'm ahhh!" Honey was cut off as she tripped on one her high heels making her fall flat on her face.

"Or maybe not." Sonic taking back what he said earlier. "Shut up, I meant to that!" Honey said getting up. "Sure whatever you say Ms….I'm sorry didn't catch your name?" Sonic asking. "Honey, Honey the Cat, now prepared as I'm after your head to claim the reward, the egg shaped man said." Honey said getting ready to fight.

"I don't know if you haven't notice, but Eggman is planning to cover this island with lava." Sonic pointing out. "Oh I know, but I'm sure the doctor will won't have to do it, after I get rid of you." Honey said as she quickly hid in the field of tall sunflower. "Enough with the hiding already." Sonic quickly did a blue tornado making the field's sunflower blow away, leaving Honey expose.

"Bring it, kitty cat." Sonic teased as he was taunting Honey with his hand. Sonic and Honey looked at each other as the both looked determine to win the fight. They both started to run towards each other as they the two collided and started to throw punches and kicks to each.

The two seem evenly match as they both blocked and dodge their attacks to each other, making the fight seem to last like hours to them. Sonic moved back a bit and unleashed another blue tornado, which got her as the blue tornado blew her away.

"Well that takes care of her." Sonic said as he began his victory dance. It was cut short as Sonic saw Honey gliding through the sky, doing a skydive at him. Sonic jumped out of the way only barely being it hit by the attack.

"So you can glide huh, thats pretty neat." Sonic praised Honey. "Thanks, I can use the wings on the back my dress to do so." Honey turned her back to show her wings to Sonic. "They're kinda small, no wonder I couldn't see them in sight." Sonic said looking at the wings carefully.

"I'm surprise that those wings can even carry you." Sonic remarked. Hearing what Sonic just said made the yellow cat's face boiling red. "Are saying that I'm…..FAT!" Honey shouted showing burning flames of anger in her eyes.

"What! No I'm justing saying that those wings are too small to carry your large body...no wait forget what I just said, what I meant to say is…." Sonic trying to explain to Honey.

Honey then unleashed her huge cat claws landing a big scratch mark on Sonic's chest causing him to scream in pain. "Now looked what you have gotten in yourself Sonic, never mention a girl's weight even in a fight." Sonic thought to himself pressing his chest from the pain.

Honey then Knocked down Sonic to the ground pinning him by her foot pressing on his wounded chest causing more pain. Honey looked down at the wounded hedgehog as she was about to strike the final blow at him.

There was a long silence between them as Honey hasn't yet to finish off Sonic as the two looked at each other's eye. "I know you don't what to do this." Sonic looking at Honey's eye. "What are you talking about!?" Honey asking the wounded hedgehog.

"I can tell by the look in your eyes, that you're not the kind of cat that will take one's life." Sonic asked. "Shut up!" Honey then press her foot on his wounded chest causing him to grunt in pain a bit.

"Let me ask you something, why did you join the bounty? I can understand the other two guys that I faced, but you? I can tell you joined for a reason." Sonic said, still looking into Honey's eyes.

"Even if I have a reason, why should I tell you?" Honey said looking down to Sonic. "Because I want to help, helping others is what I do best." There was another long silence moment between the two as Honey looked deep into Sonic's eye to see if he was really willing to help her. "Fine." Honey then let go of Sonic as he got up to his feet as she began to tell her reason.

"The reason I joined the bounty was because I needed the money for my family." Honey answered. "And why is that?" Sonic asked wanting to learn more. "Me and family are poor from where we come from and I promised them that I would bring back a lot of money to help us improve our lives." Honey turned away from Sonic as a tear began to come out her left eye hoping Sonic doesn't see it.

"Not only that, but recently my mother fell very ill and we don't have the money to get the medicine she needs." Honey then start cry more as she fell to her knee with her tears dropping to the ground.

"There is high chance my mother won't make it, so that's why I joined this stupid bounty in the first place! So I can get the money for my family and get the medicine my mother needs!" Honey bursting into tears pounding the ground in frustration. Honey then looked up to see Sonic holding out his hand to her with a warm smile on his face.

"Get up." Sonic said as Honey looked at Sonic. Honey didn't why, but when she saw the hedgehog's smile she couldn't help feel that if everything was going to be alright. Honey wipe the tears from her eyes as she got up to her feet from Sonic's hand.

"Here, I want you to have this." Sonic pulled out a hand full of diamonds he found earlier after his fight with Bark, handing them to Honey shocking her in surprise. "These diamonds will help you and your family get a better life, I don't know how much they're worth, but I pretty sure they can get the job done." Sonic smiling at the cat.

Honey was really shocked, the hedgehog she was hunting down was helping her in her time of need. "Why?" Honey asked. "Why what?" Sonic asking back. "Why are you helping me after what I just did to you?" Honey wanting to know.

"Because I know a good person when I see one." Sonic said rubbing his nose with his finger. "And like I said before I love to help others, it's what I do in my life really." Sonic proudly said.

"Now that your problem is solved, its time for me to go solve my own problem." Sonic getting ready to run off. "Wait!" Honey shouted before Sonic left. "Yeah, whats up?" Sonic said.

"Is there anything I can do in return for this?" Honey asking. Sonic nodded a no in response. "No, I don't want anything in return, that's not my style, although there is one thing you can do for me." Sonic said. "Yeah, what is it name it?" Honey eagerly asked.

"Make sure your mom gets the best medicine to get her alive and well." Sonic gave her a thumbs up before he ran with his super boost leaving a trail of dust behind. "Thank you, Sonic." Honey smiling as she watch the hedgehog leave the field of sunflowers.

Two hours till the volcano erupts

"Looks like I still have plenty of time to reach Eggman, good thing too cause I'm almost near the volcano." Sonic thought in his head as he looked at the sun. Sonic's stomach then began to rumble as he was staring get hungry.

"Oh my stomach, I haven't ate anything since got in this island." Sonic said rubbing his stomach. "Ouch! Honey's attack sure did a number on me." Sonic said, looking at the mark on his chest. "Well I better find some food, I don't want to face Eggman on a empty stomach. I bet that jungle up ahead has some fruits of some sort." Sonic said, heading into the jungle.

Far from where Sonic was at, a pair of binoculars was watching him as he entered in the jungle. "Looks like the prey has enter its habitat." the figure said. "Good, that'll make things easier for: Fang the Sniper." Fang said revealing himself with a wicked smile on his face.

As Sonic waking through the jungle, he was having a hard time looking for something edible to eat. "I thought I would find some fruits by now from this jungle." Sonic said, walking as he was too hungry to run.

Sonic then heard some voices, but not just normal noises, the noises sounded like singing, which Sonic quickly went to check it out. "It's not everyday that I hear singing in the jungle." Sonic said heading to the noise. What Sonic stumbled upon was massive group of gorillas eating sticks covered in honey with termites on them from the termite holes they were getting from.

The gorillas were also dancing and singing the song 'Trashin' The Camp' from the Disney Tarzan movie while as if they do this on a daily basis. Sonic was really surprised to see something like this happen in front of him and yet he's amazed by it.

"Do BOP she Doo WOAH!" The gorillas sang. As Sonic watch the gorillas do their act from behind a bush and he couldn't help but dancing along with the beat of music that some of the non singing gorillas were doing. Sonic then tripped on a rock leaving him expose to the singing gorillas causing the gorillas to immediately to stop singing and dancing as they all looked at the blue hedgehog with awkward faces.

There was a long awkward silence as the group of gorillas and Sonic looked at each other. "Ehhh...that was some pretty good dancing I saw." Sonic praising the gorillas as he broke the silence getting up from the floor.

"He knows our secret Greg." one of the gorilla said to the other one next to him. "EVERYBODY SCATTER!" said another gorilla as all the other gorillas immediately left the scene while making their gorilla noises.

"No wait is there any fruits near by!" Sonic shouted as he was now all left alone with a confused face on him."WHAT IN PERFECT CHAOS' NAME, DID I JUST SAW!" Sonic shouted as he was more confused then before.

As much as Sonic wanted to learn more about what he just saw, it was cut short as his stomach started rumbling again. Sonic remember seeing the gorillas eating termites on a stick and decided do it was well. Sonic picked up a stick covered in honey and struck it down a termite hole.

In Sonic's hand was a stick of termites as he held it near his face. "Well a hedgehog's diet does involve bugs. I think?" Sonic questioning a hedgehog's diet as he looked the stick of honey stucked termites. "Well bottoms up." The hedgehog said in a uneasy tone, as the stick was getting near his mouth, Sonic stopped as he felt something slither on his leg.

"What the…" Sonic slowly looked down to his leg, what he saw was a large red snake slithering on his leg "AHHH!" Seeing the snake made Sonic drop the stick and made him fall from a hill as he ran in panic, making his face land on the ground hard. "What's up with me falling on the ground today? I swear it's like.…" Sonic stopped talking as he got up and saw something amazing.

In front of him was a lake with a gorgeous waterfall behind it. "This place looks awesome." Sonic said as he walked up to the lake. "The lake is so clean, I can see my own reflection. Hey there handsome." Sonic said to his own reflection on the lake.

Sonic then turned his head to see a tree full of mangos on the other side of the lake, which made Sonic relief as doesn't have to eat bugs. "Alright food, just what I been looking for." Sonic ran quickly to tree and kicked it, catching the one of the mango falling off the tree. Sonic then sat on a nearby log as began to eat the mango.

As the blue blur was eating the mango gaining energy from it, he saw a bush rumbling, which made Sonic stop eating and got him in his fighting position to get ready for what it might be behind the bush. What came out of the bush was a spider monkey, who went back into the bush the moment it saw Sonic. Sonic relief that was just a spider monkey tried to lure the monkey out the bush.

"Come out little one, I'm not gonna hurt ya." Sonic cheerfully said as he extended his hand out. The monkey popped its head out the bush looking at Sonic and the mango he was eating.

"Oh you want some this mango, well here you go." Sonic taking a part of the mango, putting it on the ground for the spider monkey. The spider monkey then walked slowly to the parted mango and sniffed it. After sniffing the mango the monkey gave Sonic a smile and sat next to him on the log knowing that he is a okay guy.

"There, that wasn't so bad was it?" Sonic asked as the monkey gave a nod in response as he began to eat. As the two were eating Sonic looked around to see how lively the jungle was as he saw many different types animals and plants around him doing what they do naturally. Sonic then looked at his new monkey friend and rubbed his head.

"Don't worry little guy, I'll make sure Eggman doesn't cover this island with lava. This place is too beautiful to be cover by lava." Sonic said. "I think I'll call you, Clark." Sonic giving the spider monkey a name, which the monkey accepted the name.

As the two continuing eating for the next 10 minutes, Sonic saw something shine at the corner of his eye. "LOOK OUT!" Sonic shouted as he grabbed his monkey friend as they both ducked down as a missile was shot at them, causing Clark to leave Sonic in panic.

"Well long time no see Sonic." said a voice from behind Sonic as he got up. Sonic turned around with his eyes widen in shock as if he saw a ghost. "No, it can't be….Nack!" Sonic said in surprise. "It's Fang!" shouted the purple and white weasel at Sonic as he appeared in front of Sonic with his Marvelous Queen.

"I haven't seen you in years, I thought you were dead or something." Sonic looking above him at Fang. "You got it all wrong mate, I been hiding all these years, keeping everything on the down low." Fang explain. "Then I assume that you're here for the bounty, ain't I correct." Sonic stated.

"Right you are, you blue fuzzyball. Eggman is giving the winner a huge amount of money and jewelry and I couldn't resist the offer plus this is going to be my revenge from the last time we met." Fang said with a serious tone.

"Eggman planning to cover the island with lava, how will you escape if he does go through with it?" Sonic asked Fang. "Easy I'll just use my Marvelous Queen to escape." Fang said proudly.

"You still use that junk of metal around you. I thought by now you would get something better after all these years." Sonic mocking Fang's machine. "Enough, she still works fine as the day I first stole her and stole me." Fang rubbed his Marvelous Queen as if it was person, which made Sonic feel uncomfortable.

"Ewww." Sonic said disgusted. "But enough about the past, lets talk about the present and the future with the prize money, after I'm done with you." Fang push a button in his Marvelous Queen as it released a missile at Sonic. Sonic jumped over the missile as it hit a giant boulder behind him.

"You may have defeated two of my crew, but I assure you Sonic I won't lose." Fang shouted as he charged at Sonic his Queen. Sonic jumped over the Queen making it miss.

"So those two guys that I fought before were part of your crew?" Sonic asked. "Yeah I met them during the years I was hiding." Fang said. "And during those years we been an unstoppable team." Fang bragged.

"Until you guys met me." Sonic teasing with a grin on his face. Fang the busted out some saw blades underneath the Marvelous Queen striking at Sonic.

The blue hedgehog quickly dodge the attacks of the saw blades as they kept on cutting down the trees instead of Sonic for the next five minutes. "It seems even after all these years, your aim hasn't gotten any better!" Sonic mocking Fang's aim.

"Enough! I'm going to finish this fight quick!" Fang pressed another button releasing a new kind of missile with a skull on it. "Another missile, come on I'm sure the 'Marvelous Princess' has more tricks than that." Sonic mocked as he dodge the missile. "It's 'Marvelous Queen!' and that's not just a ordinary missile: Its a homing missile!" Fang said with a wicked smile on his face.

Sonic looked behind him to see the missile coming back for him. "Ah crud!" Sonic said as he began to run away from the missile. "Run all you want, but that missile is 100% guaranteed to hit its target" Fang as he laid back watching the action in his Marvelous Queen. "We'll see about that!" Sonic shouted as he tried to run away from the missile.

For the next 10 minutes Sonic still had the missile on his trail as no matter how hard he tried to avoid the missile, it still kept following him. "Drat, its still following me." Sonic thought to himself.

"If maybe if I could stand long enough on his Marvelous Queen, the missile would probably make the impact hitting him and his Marvelous Queen away." Sonic said to himself when suddenly he heard shouting from Fang.

"Get off of me you stupid monkey!" Fang shouted making Sonic running towards Fang to see what's happening to him. What Sonic saw was his spider monkey friend Clark from earlier, grabbing hold of Fang's face making him blind to see.

"Okay this my chance." Sonic said, as the missile was following him from behind. Sonic jumped on a tree and grab a vine, swinging Tarzan style towards Fang's Marvelous Queen, landing right in front of the Marvelous Queen while Fang is still being blinded by Clark. "Steady." Sonic said watching the missile coming towards him.

"Now Clark!" Sonic said to Clark. At this Clark jump off of Fang's face and jumped on Sonic's shoulder. "Why you little…" Fang said as he was rubbing eyes to see Sonic in front of him on his Marvelous Queen.

"Pop goes the weasel." Sonic tease as he did a backflip off the Marvelous Queen making the missile hit Fang and his Marvelous Queen, blowing them away to the sky.

"Look at him go. More like a 99% chance of hitting the target." Sonic said as he and Clark watched Fang being blown away. "Well that takes care of him, I couldn't have done it without your help." Sonic praising Clark.

"I say, we make a pretty good team don't we." Sonic said rubbing the monkey's head, who jumped in excitement to agree. "I wouldn't celebrate just yet, I still have one bad egg left to take care of." Sonic said to his monkey friend.

"You wouldn't happen to know the way to the volcano do you?" Sonic asking Clark as he looked around the jungle knowing he's lost. Clark nodded a yes as the monkey began to jump a tree, leading the direction. "Okay then lead the way." Sonic cheerfully said as he started to follow Clark to the volcano.

Somewhere in the jungle

"That hedgehog got lucky, if weren't for his stupid monkey I would have won the money and jewelry by now." Fang said as he crossed his arms looking at ground while walking.

"I swear he's gonna pay for what he did to me and my Marvelous Queen." Fang looked behind to see his Marvelous Queen in wreck. "I swear by my…" Fang was cut talking as he bump into something big and hairy.

"Hey watch it you big stupid…" Fang's eyes widen in fear as he saw what he just bump into was a gorilla. The gorilla immediately turn to Fang with a face of rage.

"Who are you calling big and stupid?" the gorilla asking shocking Fang that a gorilla was talking to him. "I didn't mean you, I meant…" Fang pleaded as he saw more gorillas coming into the scene, all with angry expressions on their faces.

"Let's get him Greg!" one of the gorillas shouted from behind. Fang started to run as a pack of angry gorillas started to chase him. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Fang shouted as he was being chase through the jungle by the angry gorillas.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

_Last time, Sonic stumble upon a field of tall sunflower, where he faced a female yellow cat named Honey who was part of the bounty. As the two face off, Honey manage to get the upper hand and deliver a devastating blow to Sonic, knocking him down the ground. Honey did not finish off Sonic however, for Honey had a reason to join the bounty which she told Sonic, who manage to solve Honey's problem giving her the diamonds he found after his fight with Bark. Ensuring Honey that all of her problem will be solve. Sonic then found himself hungry and went into the jungle to find some,where he faced an old enemy Nack the Weasel or Fang the Sniper as he liked to be called. With the help of his new spider monkey friend Clark, he manage to beat Fang and his Marvelous Queen blowing them away with one of Fang's missile. Now that all of the bounty hunters are taken care of, Eggman is the last opponent he has to face on the top of the volcano before the mad scientist covers the island with lava._

30 minutes till the volcano erupts

After Sonic left the jungle and saying goodbye to his monkey friend, the blue blur was now running up the huge volcano, only half way there to the top. Sonic looked at the once blue sky that has now starting to become red and orange. "The sun is about to set soon I better speedup." Sonic thought in his head.

As Sonic was about to use his super boost, he suddenly saw an army of Egg Pawns and badniks coming his way down the volcano. "So Eggman is trying stall time from me reaching the mountain. Well see about that, it's show time!" Sonic charging at the army of robots.

Both Sonic and the army of Eggman's mechs faced on, Sonic used his homing attack, blue tornado, sonic winds, light speed dash and his speed boost knocking out every robot on his way, but no matter how much Sonic took out Eggman's mechs, they just kept on coming back, blocking his way to the top of the volcano.

"If they just keep on coming, I won't make it in time." Sonic said starting to sweat as he looked at the orange sky. Sonic then suddenly saw a figure gliding towards him. The figure landed next to Sonic revealing to be none other than Honey the Cat.

"Honey what are you doing here?" Sonic asked surprise to see Honey. "Ain't it obvious, I'm here to help you." Honey said getting in her fighting position as she and Sonic were surrounded by Eggman's army of badniks and egg pawns.

"Alright then, this should be fun." Sonic said excitedly as the army of mechs started to attack the both of them. Sonic and Honey gave each a smile as they started to charge at the army with their with best attacks.

The battle with mechs didn't last long as the two worked together, almost like an unstoppable duo. With broken robot parts around them, making the area look a robotic graveyard, Sonic and Honey finished beating the last set of robots.

"Woo thats was fun while it lasted." Sonic said putting his hand up high for a high five from Honey, which Honey gave one to Sonic. "You have some good fighting skills back there, where do you learn to fight like that?" Sonic asking. "Thanks, I learned to fight from…" Honey was cut off as she and Sonic looked behind them to see another pack of robots heading towards them.

"Don't these guys ever learn to quit." Sonic said annoyed that more were coming. "Sonic you go ahead and reach the volcano I'll take care of all them." Honey said pushing Sonic to the direction to the top.

"Are you sure?" Sonic asking if Honey was up to the task. "Trust me, these rust buckets are nothing compare to me. You just have to stop Eggman from covering this island with lava, we don't have enough time left." Honey said giving Sonic a serious face. Sonic nodded, beginning to run to the top. "Take care of yourself okay!" Sonic shouted to Honey making his way to the top.

By the time Sonic got to the top of the volcano, it started to rumble as Eggman popped out from the crater of the volcano with a giant machine shape like a phoenix hovering above the crater.

"Why hello Sonic, I see you manage to reach the top." Eggman said as his Eggmobile was the head of the phoenix machine. "Alright Eggman, I beat your little contest and your bounties you might as well give up before things get ugly between you and me!" Sonic shouted at the flying phoenix in front of him. "Ho ho ho ho, but Sonic the contest isn't over just yet, not until you beat my: Egg-Phoenix!" Eggman stated.

"For you see, there is a machine reactor in the bottom of the volcano's crater and I have the trigger to activate it." Eggman showing Sonic the trigger. "If you don't beat me in ten minutes, then you and along with Muna Island will be covered by lava, thus getting rid of you will make my one step to world domination closer ho ho ho." Eggman cheerfully laugh. "Yeah like thats ever gonna happen Eggman." Sonic said doubting Eggman's plan.

"Let's get this party started!" Sonic said his trademark grin on his face. Eggman made his first attack making his Egg-Phoenix throw its huge flaming feathers at Sonic. Sonic dodging the flaming feathers by doing some quick cart wheels to avoid the flaming feathers.

"Come on, is that the best you can do egghead." Sonic mocking Eggman's attack. "Why you little you rodent. Get a load of this!" Eggman pressed on one of his buttons on the Egg-Phoenix.

"Wow, haven't heard you said that while...WOAH!" Sonic was taken surprise as the Egg-Phoenix unleashed a long stream of fire came out of the phoenix's mouth. Sonic quickly ducked down matrix style as the stream of fire almost reached his face inches close.

Sonic carefully moved out the range of the blast, quickly charging at the Egg-Phoenix as it was too busy releasing its stream of fire, giving Sonic the chance to attack. Sonic jumped doing a homing attack at the Egg-Phoenix weakness, which was Eggman's cockpit.

"Take this!" Sonic said as he attack Eggman's cockpit causing the Egg-Phoenix to malfunction a bit. "Grrrr...you'll pay for that." Eggman scolded the blue hedgehog. Eggman then made his Egg-Phoenix fly high into the sky as it did a dive attack with the beak aiming for Sonic.

"This should be interesting." Sonic said with a smirk as he watch the Egg-Phoenix rapidly coming down towards him with huge force. "Steady Sonic steady." Sonic said in his thoughts as he was ready for the attack. "Your through Sonic!" Eggman shouted as the Egg-Phoenix made impact.

Eggman then looked around to find any sign of the blue hedgehog still around but didn't. "Yes! I did it! I finally beat that hedgehog! Ho ho ho." Eggman said as he started doing a little celebration dance in his cockpit.

"Yo eggy looking for me." Hearing this made the mad doctor stop his dance as slowly looked to the left to find the blue hedgehog leaning on the side of the Egg-Phoenix's head with one arm. "How? How did you survive that attack?" Eggman asked. "Because we're Sonic Heroes." Sonic said mockingly making the doctor both confused and angry.

Eggman quickly tried to get his machine to move, but couldn't as the beak of the phoenix was stuck on the ground making Eggman worried and stuck. "Awww...what's the matter Eggman, can't move?" Sonic said teasing as he walked slowly to the cockpit. Eggman was really getting scared as Sonic got close, cracking both his knuckles.

"Here Eggman, allow me to help." Sonic said with a sly smile on his face."*Gulp*." Eggman swallowed his saliva in fear, sweating heavily. Sonic quickly did multiple homing attacks and kicks causing the machine to have major damage.

After taking big damages from Sonic, the Egg-Phoenix's beak finally came out of the ground. Eggman quickly then made the Egg-Phoenix fly high in to sky with a different strategy.

"THAT'S IT!" Eggman shouted angrily. "I'm going to put an end to this once and for all!." Eggman angrily pressed multiple buttons unleashing a massive amount of missiles at Sonic from the Egg-Phoenix's chest.

"Like thats going to work." Sonic quickly jumped on one of the missile, riding it like one of his extreme gear steering it straight at Eggman, while avoiding all the others missiles. "Hey Eggman!" Sonic shouted coming closer to Eggman's cockpit.

"Get a load of this!" Sonic mocking Eggman's phrase as he jumped off the missile hitting the Egg-Phoenix causing it to go haywire. "Nooooo! Eject eject!" Eggman pressing the eject button madly multiple times hoping he would get out of the Egg-Phoenix before it malfunctions to explode.

Eggman manage to eject the cockpit with his Eggmobile as the Egg-Phoenix started to explode in the sky. Sonic watching the machine explode then realize he was falling from the sky as pieces of the Egg-Phoenix were falling as well.

"Oh crud, I was so determine to beat Eggman that I forgot I was falling, usually Tails would just pick me up on the Tornado at a time like this." Sonic said falling. Sonic had a few seconds left as he quickly grab the edge of the volcano's crater with one his hand, while beneath him was a pool of lava 100 feet below.

"Gotta get up." Sonic said struggling to get up from the edge. "Ho ho ho well look what we have here." Sonic eyes widen as he saw the mad doctor above him with Eggmobile.

"It looks like you're quite in a pickle Sonic." Eggman said mocking. "To make the situation worse, I'm gonna active the volcano anyway." Eggman said. "No fair Eggman, I beat your stupid contest and your stupid machine!" Sonic said still struggling to get up.

"Well guess what Sonic? Life is not fair, deal with it." Eggman said coldly. "You only have a couple minutes till this volcano erupts. With that being said, I'll be leaving now. Making my plans of world domination when you're gone." Eggman flew away from the scene with his Eggmobile.

"Can't...hold on..much..longer." Sonic couldn't hold on any longer making him let go of the edge, but was quickly grab by someone. Sonic looked up to see that it was Honey holding on to him.

"Don't worry Sonic I got ya." Honey said pulling up the blue hedgehog from the edge."Thanks Honey." Sonic said as he got up from the ground. "You can thank me later, right now we have to stop the volcano from erupting." Honey said.

"Eggman said that there was a machine reactor in the bottom of the volcano which will cause it to erupt. If I can get to the reactor, I can stop it from erupting the volcano." Sonic said looking at the bottom of the volcano's crater.

"Then theres no time to waste." Honey jumped into air gliding and grabbed Sonic under his arms, taking him by surprise. "Hey what are you doing?" Sonic asked. "I'm taking you to the bottom to find the reactor to stop it." Honey answered back. "Oh….okay then, let's roll." Sonic said as Honey dive down into the crater with Sonic.

The two looked inside the volcano as Honey glide their way around. "Sonic are sure you know how to stop the reactor." Honey unsure if Sonic can do it. "A friend of my taught me a few things about machinery in case he's not around or in a situation like this ever happens with Eggman." Sonic stated.

"Sonic, look! I think I found the reactor." Honey said making Sonic look at the direction where Honey was seeing. Sonic saw the huge red reactor, as steam was popping out of it like a train with a countdown meter on it.

"Drop me off next to it. I'll take care of the rest from here." Sonic said as Honey nodded and dropped Sonic next to the reactor. Sonic then started to press the buttons on the reactor as he only had 30 seconds left according to the time on the reactor.

Honey then glided next to Sonic has he was doing the best he can do to stop the reactor. "Sonic are you really sure you know how to stop it!" Honey shouted feeling scared as the volcano started to rumble.

"Yes, I'm reversing the polarity of the neutron flow." Sonic cheerfully answered making Honey confuse on what he just said. "What does that suppose to mean!?" Honey asked. "I don't know." Sonic said continuing pressing the buttons on the reactor.

"I think it means….THIS!" Sonic shouted pulling down the lever on the right making the countdown stop, leaving five seconds to spare and the rumbling to stop. Both Sonic and Honey sigh in relief that they're able to the stop the reactor in time. "Well ain't that a relief." Sonic said giving Honey a thumbs up.

"I think my heart stopped pumping for a few seconds." Honey said placing her hand on her chest. Sonic couldn't help but laughed at what Honey just said, making Honey join in the laugh as well. After laughing for a good minute, Sonic spoke up.

"You know Honey, I think this a start of new a friendship." Sonic then hold out his hand for a handshake. "Friends?" Sonic said with a smile. Honey gave Sonic a warm smile as she extended her hand to shake Sonic's hand. "Friends." Honey said as the two continued to shake their hands.

"Now that Eggman's plan is foiled, now all we have to do is get out of this island, but Eggman blocked all communications on this island." Sonic as he stopped shaking hands with Honey. "Eggman may had lied about that." Honey said making Sonic look at her with hope.

"Really how?" Sonic asked. "Well, he block any communication that you may have, but Eggman gave me and the rest of bounties communication watches to talk to one another to keep track on you. If we can maybe wired my communication watch, we might be able to get a signal for help." Honey stated showing Sonic her watch.

"Awesome, but first let's get out this volcano. I'm starting to sweat down here." Sonic said fanning himself. Honey agreed as the two exited out the volcano.

Later that day

"There, that oughta do the trick." Sonic said as he finished wiring the watch on Honey as they were both back at the fake resort. "Okay, now to give it a shot." Sonic said hoping that they get a signal. "Hello anyone there?" Honey said to her watch.

"Hello? I repeat hello, we need some assistance." Honey repeated. There was a long dead silence for a minute until they heard sound coming from the watch.

"I hear you loud and clear, what's the situation. Over." the man's static voice said coming from the watch. Hearing this made both Honey and Sonic dance in celebration and gave a hive five to each other. Honey stopped and began to speak back. "Me and a friend are stranded on island called Muna Island." Honey stated.

"Muna Island? Luckily I know where that is, but why are you and your friend stranded there I thought it was a vacation getaway?" The man's voice questioned. Then Sonic jumped in the conversation. "Well its a long story." Sonic said to the watch. "Wait, Sonic is that you?" The man's voice asked hearing Sonic's voice.

"Captain Cru…." Sonic was cut off as Crunch spoke up. "Don't you dare finish that name boy!" Crunch said quickly. "Okay okay jeez." Sonic said with a pouty face and Honey confused on what was happening right now with the two.

"You two know each other?" Honey asked. "Yeah we do, I'll tell you about it later." Sonic said looking away from the watch. "Hold on you two, I'll be there in about an hour, luckily for you both I ain't that far from the island. Be by the docks where I left you off Sonic" Crunch said.

An hour passed as the ship finally arrive to the island. Sonic was holding his luggage that he left behind from the resort with Honey joining aboard the ship with Sonic, where they met Crunch at.

"Honey, I like you to meet the Captain or by his last name Captain Cru.." Sonic was cut off once again as the Captain slap Sonic's head from behind making Sonic rub the back of his head.

"You may call me Crunch." Crunch said politely to Honey as he extended his hand to her. "Pleasure to meet you Crunch." Honey said shaking the Crunch's hand as the two settled in the boat.

"You know Sonic, whatever happen to the other bounties?" Honey asked Sonic as the Crunch stopped shaking hands to go start the ship. "I don't know, but I'm sure they made it out of the island by now…..I think." said Sonic unsure if Fang, Bark, and Bean made it out. "I'm sure they're fine, wherever they are." Sonic said not worried at all as the ship began to sail them home.

The next day at Muna Island

"I tell ya Fang, I almost had him. If only he hadn't made me angry, I could have beaten him." Bark said following Fang behind him as he was carrying his damaged Marvelous Queen.

"SHUT UP!" Fang snapped back as he was covered in bruises and bananas, walking their way to a beach. "Hey guys, wait up!" Shouted Bean jumping his way behind them as he was still cover by one of his sticky bombs Sonic threw at him.

"Sorry I'm late you guys, I was in a 'Sticky' situation. Get it?" Bean said smiling trying to light up the mood. Both Fang and Barked nodded in shame on the joke.

"Oh well, it was worth a shot." Bean said disappointed as all three of them sat down on the sand floor near the ocean in front of them. "You haven't seen the last of us Sonic, we will return….SOMEDAY!" Fang shouted at the ocean.

Then out of nowhere a wave hit them making them all soaking wet. "Hey the stickiness is gone." Bean said happily as he was able to move his body freely again. "Shut up." Fang said as his soaking hat was covering his unamused face.

The end of chapter 4

Epilogue coming soon


	5. Epilogue

_Its been a two weeks since Sonic's adventure on Muna Island, during those two weeks Sonic introduce Honey to some of his friends when they got back from the island, before she had to go back home with her parents. Honey got along with everyone except for Amy who thinks that there is something going on between Sonic and Honey, but there really isn't it. Muna Island soon became a real vacation getaway after Sonic told the news about his adventure there and a group of experts got rid of Eggman's reactor from the volcano to make the island a safer place to be, untouching the places that were inhabited by animals already. Fang, Bean, and Bark manage to escape the island as their current whereabouts are unknown from anyone. We now join our blue hero, checking his mail once again hoping that the thing he order on Amazon finally comes and hopefully not receive any letters from the President himself again._

"Let's see junk mail junk mail junk mail junk mail." Sonic said casually, seeing all the sealed love letters he got from Amy. "Junk mail...oh whats this." Sonic said seeing a red letter envelope. Sonic then grabbed all of rest of mail and headed inside his house.

As Sonic got inside his house, he grabbed all of Amy's love letters and threw them in his fireplace to burn. "There, that takes care of that and now to read a actual letter." Sonic said cheerfully opening up the red letter envelope. "Let's see what we got here." Sonic preparing to open up the letter.

_Dear, Sonic the Hedgehog_

_I'm happy to inform you that you won a contest to a vacation getaway. Hahahaha just kidding, Its me, Honey remember? I just want you to let you know that thanks to your help, my mother made it through as she got the medicine she needs. Not only that, but my father manage to get a job at Station Square, where we just moved thanks to those diamonds you gave us. So you'll be seeing me around more often. Those diamonds you gave me were much more worth than they oughta be. Both my mother and father would like to thank you personally and hope you can visit us in Station Square for dinner when you can. I can't wait for the future adventures that holds in the future. Thanks again Sonic, you change my life and and parents' life for a better one._

_From, your friend,_

_Honey the Cat_

_P.S. Here's a picture of me,dad and mom._

Sonic had a smile on his face, looking at the picture of Honey's family to see the yellow cat hugging both her father and her mother, all three of them smiling in the picture. Sonic then grabbed a picture frame from his drawer and framed the photo on his wall, along side with some other photos of his other friends as well of a picture of ALF for some strange reason.

Sonic walked to his couch to sit, turning on his tv when he realized something. "I still don't have my order from Amazon!" Sonic shouted angrily facing palming himself for not remembering. Suddenly there was knock on the door. Sonic got up to open, only to find his new friend Honey the Cat holding a Amazon box.

"Hi Sonic, I see that you receive my letter." Honey said as she came in Sonic's house. "Yeah and….is that my order from Amazon." Sonic said looking at the box. "Sure is." Honey then threw the box at Sonic, which he caught.

"I got it from Amy, who was trying to lure you out of the house with it. She's outside right now, don't worry though she is taken care of. I didn't hurt her in anyway." Honey pointed outside.

Sonic looked through his window to see Amy's knocked out body on a bush on the side of the road. Sonic then looked at Honey with a serious face. "Okay I may had hurt her a bit, but thats only because she tried to hit me with that hammer of hers, when I was trying to get your package back." Honey said, scratching the back of her head in guilt.

Sonic's face immediately turn into a face of joy looking at Honey. "Thank you Honey, that was awesome of you to do." Sonic giving a thumbs up to her. "Come let's have some fun playing some of my favorite video games that I like to play with Tails." Sonic said running to his tv getting his console ready.

"Okay, but what about Amy? Should we help her?" Honey asked looking at the out cold pink hedgehog. "Nah, she'll be fine. I tell ya, that girl has been a pain in my butt since day one." Sonic said giving Honey an extra controller to play.

As Sonic and Honey were playing 'Double Dragon' together. Honey looked at the wall of photos that Sonic had, to see that he framed the picture of her and family.

Honey couldn't help but give a warm smile as she looked at the photo on his wall. She then looked at Sonic, whose eyes were glue to the tv from playing, not noticing that Honey was giving him a warm smile knowing that they had became great friends.

The End


End file.
